1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to adapters for use with piping systems having a valve assembly and, more particularly, to an adapter for temporary installation within the piping system in place of the valve assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Many piping assemblies include fluid valves, such as check valves, for regulating the flow of fluid therethrough in a single direction. A check valve typically includes a main body, having two ends, that forms an internal flow cavity that fluidly connects the two ends and houses an internal valve. In a typical installation, one end of the main body is connected to a fluid inlet pipe and the other end is connected to a fluid outlet pipe. Fluid flows from the fluid inlet pipe, through the internal flow cavity, is stopped, directed, or left unimpeded by the internal valves, and exits through the fluid outlet pipe. Such fluid valves can include backflow prevention valves, such as double check and reduced pressure principle valves.
In many commercial and residential piping assemblies, an inlet shut-off valve is positioned adjacent one end of the main body and an outlet shut-off valve is positioned adjacent the other end of the main body. Example shut-off valves are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,969,432; 3,245,257; 3,946,754; 4,327,760; 5,392,803; 5,511,574; and 5,732,744, the entire contents of which are herein incorporated by reference. During winterization and during other cleaning procedures, it may be desirable to flush portions of the piping and/or use pressurized gas to blow-out portions of the piping to remove excess debris and/or liquid therefrom. During winterization blow-out or flushing of the piping system, small moveable parts of fluid valves, such as check valves, can become damaged due to the high liquid or air pressure passing therethrough. Accordingly, winterization and flushing processes can damage or ruin the fluid valves.
A need therefore exists for an apparatus for use in a piping system to be flushed and/or winterized that prevents damage to fluid valves.